


Taemin is too pretty for his own good

by letsjustfckngo



Series: Smut in One Sitting [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Just some porn, M/M, Minho is too whipped for him, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, kind of, taemin is too pretty for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo
Summary: There was nothing wrong with the boy he’d had dinner with that evening. He was amazingly cute and funny, for starters, and the things he’d said, along with the questions he had asked, would have felt refreshing in any other instance. His big eyes were dreamy, and the way his hair fell into his face a little would normally have been enough for Minho to positively lose his mind over. On top of that, he had a particular type of smile – the cutely nervous kind – that Minho had hoped would have made his stomach flutter a little. It hadn’t.Instead, all he had been able to think about was Taemin, just like he’d been doing for the majority of the day.---Or: because he can't stop thinking about Taemin, Minho's date doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: Smut in One Sitting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Taemin is too pretty for his own good

**Author's Note:**

> This is another porn I whipped out in one sitting. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

It felt like everyone had been screwed up by Taemin somehow. Minho wasn’t insane enough to think that he was the only one affected, as he had seen the according look on plenty of people before, and it wasn’t unlike Taemin to unknowingly demand everyone’s attention, in every room, and in every situation. _Hell_ , Minho had often enough sneered in those people’s direction, countering Taemin’s silent demand by a very obvious one. Needless to say, he didn’t like that look very much – especially because Minho had often no idea what these people wanted from Taemin (okay, he _did_ know what these people wanted from him. Very well, actually) and because he didn’t know whether these people were to be trusted with him (to be fair, probably not).

When it came down to Taemin, Minho’s role was a protective one, and he couldn’t say that he minded it one bit. It came to him so naturally that he never had to think about it much, and on the occasions that he did have to think about it, Taemin gave him so much in return for it that it just made everything alright again. Just a cute little smile, and a long, cosy night of cuddling, and Minho would no longer mind the fact that Taemin had gotten lost again just hours before, and that he’d worried them so much that they almost felt sick with it. Taemin had the tendency to fix things like that: simply by being Taemin. Lovable, ridiculous little Taemin.

However, that didn’t mean that the Taemin Effect was always so easy to deal with. Especially when it came down to seeing other people, and trying to get himself to like them, Minho thought that there was nothing quite as unfair.

There was nothing wrong with the boy he’d had dinner with that evening. He was amazingly cute and funny, for starters, and the things he’d said, along with the questions he had asked, would have felt refreshing in any other instance. His big eyes were dreamy, and the way his hair fell into his face a little would normally have been enough for Minho to positively lose his mind over. On top of that, he had a particular type of smile – the cutely nervous kind – that Minho had hoped would have made his stomach flutter a little. It hadn’t.

Instead, all he had been able to think about was Taemin, just like he’d been doing for the majority of the day. After all, Taemin’s eyes were much bigger than the boy’s, and his hair had been messier when he’d last seen him, and therefore cuter. Taemin hadn’t asked him any questions that day, but everything he had said to him that day, and everything they had talked about, had interested Minho way more than _any_ of the boy’s words had done. On top of that, Taemin’s smile had not only made his stomach flutter, but had set his entire heart on fire. _So how exactly was any of that fair?!_

So, yes, he _had_ been screwed up by Taemin again, and therefore he’d had to tell the boy that he probably needed to get back home soon, as their schedule would start early tomorrow (it didn’t), and that he’d text him later (he probably wouldn’t). Not the most graceful of escapes, Minho had to admit, but the only one he’d had any strength for. What point was there, after all, in making the boy feel bad when he could also postpone it to another day? _Ugh_.

When he got back to the dorm, he was agitated. He had been looking forward to this date for days now, and not only because it was their only night off in such a long time. Over the course of the past weeks, he had really enjoyed speaking to the boy, and after nights and nights of texting it had looked like this could actually go somewhere. And wasn’t that exactly what Minho felt he needed so much? Some normalcy? An outsider to talk to when all the insiders couldn’t make sense of the chaos anymore? Someone to help him straighten some things out when no one else seemed to be able to?

But, alas, it hadn’t worked. And all of that was because of the boy who was now sitting at the kitchen table, eating his sugary cereal straight from the box.

He’d thought about rushing past him, and getting straight into his room, but then Taemin unknowingly took that possibility from him too. “Hyung!” He exclaimed. He was too loud for the time of night – probably because of the sugar – and Minho couldn’t stand the fact that it almost made him smile. “You’re back! How was it?” He squinted, trying to focus his eyes a little. It was probably then that he noticed the sour expression on Minho’s face. “Oh..?”

Minho could do nothing but smile weakly in response to it. He didn’t feel the smile, but there was no point in being angry with Taemin now. In fact, he never could. Not _really_ , at least. He’d only ever get angry with Taemin to teach him a lesson when he’d messed up and done something too dangerous, or to tease him. The feeling that Minho carried around with him right now was therefore a little unfamiliar, and he decided he wouldn’t do anything with it for now.

The beautiful cuteness of Taemin’s face – which he had not been able to stop thinking about all day – made him step inside of the kitchen. “Hyung doesn’t really want to talk about it, Taeminie,” he said. For a reason he couldn’t yet understand, he pointed at the box of cereal. “But maybe you could help me feel a little better?” The words were just coming naturally, apparently, without sparing them any sort of thought.

When Taemin put two and two together, his eyes instantly lit up. He grabbed a hold of the box and held it out in Minho’s direction. “Of course! You want some?” It didn’t take a genius to figure out that sharing his cereal with Minho made him happy beyond reason. The boy was practically bouncing with inexplicable excitement. “Of course hyung can have some!”

Minho stared at the box, but then shook his head. A smile appeared on his face, but he wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from. “Could you maybe make hyung a bowl of it? With milk?”

For a moment it looked like ‘milk’ was about the most disgusting word Minho could have said, but then Taemin got up anyway. Now was not the time to get into a discussion about how much better cereal was when you ate it as it was, apparently.

Minho didn’t really feel like having cereal at all, but he didn’t need too much longer to figure out why he had asked for it anyway. The reason simply came to him when he saw Taemin standing against the counter, his arms raised up to get a bowl from the top shelf. When he pushed himself up on his toes, and stretched himself out all the way, his shirt climbed up with him. And then it was over.

Just a moment later, Minho found himself standing against Taemin. His hands were on his hips, feeling the soft skin underneath his shirt. Taemin yelped, after which he sunk back down onto his feet. Like this, even shorter than he had been before, Minho could bury his nose against the top of his head. He smelled his hair like that, which had recently been washed and didn’t smell like product all too much anymore, and took in Taemin’s natural scent. It drove him wild. It made him feel something that the boy never could have achieved.

When it seemed like Taemin was about to say something, Minho shut him up by moving his head into the crook of his neck. He kissed the soft skin, teeth digging into it when he could feel himself becoming overwhelmed with hunger. His hands moved all over him, from his stomach to his chest, until every part of his upper body had been properly explored. Then, as soon as he could feel Taemin’s skin covering itself in goose bumps, Minho could feel himself beginning to relax into it. Like this, the whole disaster would soon be forgotten.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Taeminie.” Minho fluttered his kisses everywhere he could reach, until Taemin’s entire neck and both of his shoulders were covered in them. “You ruined my date.”

As Minho grew fully hard inside of his trousers, Taemin gasped. It was then that Minho realised Taemin wasn’t going to respond to any of these words, and instead he simply pressed back into all of the touches. _Good_ , Minho thought. That was exactly how he wanted this to go. No words, just... release.

“Can you make that up to me, Taeminie?” Minho asked, his words vibrating against the skin of Taemin’s neck. His arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against himself. “I think you should.”

“Y-ye—”

“Shhh. Don’t talk. There’s no need to talk, okay? Just feel.” Minho’s hands fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, quickly working them down his legs. He did the same thing to his own just as quickly, unable to wait any longer. “I’ve been thinking about _this_ all day too. I hope you can feel that.”

Taemin whimpered, which was invitation enough for Minho to grab a hold of himself and work himself in between Taemin’s buttocks until he pressed against his entrance. One of his hands then found his shoulder, pushing at him to bend him over. Like that, properly positioned, Minho had all the freedom to push into him without any further warning.

His eyes closed as he felt the stretch, making Taemin tremble upon his feet. The noises he let out indicated that it hurt, but the way he moved himself further down and leaned over the counter, Minho could tell that he didn’t mind it much; that he was willing to take it. Ah, Minho could have prepped him, he supposed, but this felt all the better. And besides, hadn’t he been angry? Not that he could really remember that now, but still, it did provide him with an excuse for doing this in the way he was. Taemin had ruined his date, so now he had to make it up to him.

Once Taemin’s body was accustomed to Minho’s size, he bottomed out to pick up a rhythm. It was slow at first, drawing the subtlest, softest little whimpers from Taemin’s throat. Each thrust, however, and the whimpers became softer, and subtler, which Minho knew was nothing but encouragement for Minho to keep going. They’d done this often enough for Minho to know what he liked, and how he liked it.

So, as he sped up, he grabbed a hold of Taemin’s hair and pulled at it. Simultaneously, the arm around his waist lifted him up a little, shoving him so far up against the counter that his feet couldn’t remain onto the floor all too properly anymore. Then, Minho began pounding into him, causing Taemin’s hips to collide with the cupboards with every single thrust. Minho had no doubt that it hurt him, but he also didn’t doubt that Taemin was enjoying this as much as he was. The moaning, increasing in volume again, proved as much.

It was then that Minho decided to properly let himself go. He closed his eyes and began focusing on the sensations within him, slowly building up to a high. He truly had been thinking about this all day. Ever since he had seen Taemin that morning, with his hair all messy, and his eyes all innocent. He’d wanted to do it right away, but it was only when he’d seen him in the kitchen just now that he’d realised it. _Ugh_ , he should’ve done it this morning. Maybe then the date could have actually led to something.

But now everything _was_ actually leading to something. Something else, of course, but maybe... something better.

His eyes shot open, pleasure shooting him over the edge, filling Taemin up to the brim with the evidence of his relief. He moaned too then, noises mixing in with Taemin’s, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy it all the same.

As he rode out his orgasm, his hands roamed all over Taemin’s body and his lips pressed against his neck. “It’s okay now, Taeminie,” Minho muttered, voice blissful. “You did well. Thank you.”

“Does... Eh... Does hyung feel better now?”

“Yes,” he responded. “And once we’ve washed you all up, we’ll make sure Taeminie feels better – and more cared for – too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on twitter, you can find me at @letsjustfckngo !
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, mean the world <3


End file.
